Vehicles include air-handling systems that provide heating and cooling to various portions of the passenger cabin of the vehicle. These air-handling systems can be activated and deactivated as needed for serving the driver and the occupants during use. Certain portions of a passenger cabin may have dedicated air-handling systems with separate heating and cooling functions as well as individual blowers for moving air throughout portions of the cabin.